I O U
by journey maker
Summary: Joey grieves the death of his mom.. Story based on the song by same name.. Please read and review


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song mentioned in this story..

Chapter One

As Joey stood there looking down on the beautiful face of his mother, she's getting a little older and grayer, but he still loves her and she him. One day remembered when he got a call from a friend, "Your mom is in the hospital." I got into my car and drove twenty miles in about one hour, I know that I broke all the rules of the road, but mom needed me.

I walked into the room and there she lay, there was a breathing machine keeping her alive, the doctor then said, "She suffered a stroke." I asked, "Is she going to get better?" He just shook his head no, then my whole world seemed to fall apart, god she can't leave, what will I do when she's gone?

I wipe the tears from my face and I walk over to the bed, I sat down and took one of her hands in mine and then I whispered, "Mom I love you." Then I closed my eyes and memories came flooding back, the times she did for me and never asked for anything in return except my love and god knows that I loved her, she was one of God's special angels.

I sat there thinking back on my life and then I pulled out my wallet and inside I found a piece of paper and as I read it tears ran down my face, it was all the I O U's that I owed this beautiful woman and then I closed my eyes and asked God to take care of this special Angel.

_**  
**_Joey's mom passed on the next morning, she had such a peaceful smile on her face and as he kissed her on last time, he looked towards heaven and he said, "Take care of my mom, I love her and will one day come home and we will be together again. Amen."

_The song I O U was sung by Jimmy Dean…_

_**Many people look through their wallet or their pocket books and, way down at the bottom, past the credit cards and baby pictures and so on; you usually find a little '**__**old**__** piece of dog-eared poetry.**_

_**  
I was cleaning out my wallet the other day and ran across a whole bunch of I.O.U's, some of 'em thirty-five years overdue. And you know the funny thing, all these I.O.U's are owed to one person and I **__**kind of**__** felt like that maybe now would be a pretty good time for an **__**accounting**__**'.**__**listening**__**'.**__**night watchman**__** for instance..... **__**Lying**__**' awake nights, **__**listening**__**' for coughs and cries and **__**creaking**__**'  
floorboards.....hah-hah, and me **__**coming**__**' in too late. Boy, you had the eye of an eagle and the roar of a lion, But you always had a heart as big as a house. .O.U. for services like, uh, short order cook, chef, baker.....  
For makin' sirloin out o' hamburger an' turkey out o' tuna fish,  
And big ol' strappin' boys out of leftovers.**_

Mom, I sure hope you're

Sweet lady, I.O.U. for so many things.....  
A lot of services, like

I.O.U. for cleanin' services,  
The daily scrubbing of face and ears....all work done by hand.  
And for the frequent dustin' of a small boy's pants To try to make sure that you led a spotless life. And for washin' and ironin' that no laundry could ever do. For dryin' the tears of childhood and ironin' out the problems of growin' up.

I.O.U. for services as a bodyguard,  
For protectin' me from the terrors of thunderstorms and nightmares  
Hah, And too many green apples.

_**And Lord knows, I.O.U. for medical attention,  
For nursing me through measles, mumps, bruises, Bumps, splinters and spring fever.  
Oh-oh, let's not forget medical advice....important things like,  
'If you keep on scratching that, it'll never get well' or 'If you cross your eyes, they're gonna stick like that'.  
And probably the most important advice of all, 'Boy, you be sure you got on clean underwear, in case you're in an accident'.**_

And I.O.U. for veterinarian services,  
For feeding every lost dog that I dragged home at the end of the rope,  
And for healing the pains of puppy love.

And I.O.U. for entertainment.....  
Entertainment that kept the household goin' through some pretty rough times.....  
And for wonderful productions at Christmas, the

Fourth of July, Birthdays.....  
And for making make-believe come true.....  
And you did it all on such a limited budget.

I.O.U. for construction work, for building kites and confidence, hopes and dreams an'..... Somehow you made them all touch the sky.....  
And for cementin' together a family  
So it would stand the worst kind of shocks and blows.....  
And for layin' down a good strong foundation to build a life on.

I.O.U. for carrier charges.....  
For carryin' me on your books for the necessities of life That a growin' boy somehow, well, they just gotta have. Things like, hah-hah, a pair of high top boots, With a little pocket on the side for a jack-knife.

_**And one thing, Mom, I'll never forget....  
When there were two pieces of pie and three hungry people..... You were always the one who decided, well, I'm not really that hungry anyhow.**_

These are just a few of the things for which payment is long overdue..  
The person that I owe 'em to worked very, very cheap....  
She managed by simply doin' without a whole lot o' things that she needed herself....

_**  
My I.O.U's add up to more than I could ever hope to repay,  
But you know the nicest thing about it all....  
That I know, that she had marked the entire bill 'Paid In Full'  
For just one kiss and four little words....Mom, I Love You!**__THE END.._


End file.
